


Isn't She Lovely

by Odd_birds_and_booksellers



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_birds_and_booksellers/pseuds/Odd_birds_and_booksellers
Summary: Jay's first few moments of fatherhood really change his perspective on everything.
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	Isn't She Lovely

Jay wasn’t sure how long he’d spent looking down at the newborn in his arms, hours could’ve passed but it had only felt like a second since he’d first caught sight of that beautiful little face. The tiny tufts of blonde hair like gold flecks upon her head, her little chubby cheeks and red face from her dramatic entrance into the world. She looked so perfect. He was sure she was the most beautiful baby in the world, maybe he was biased, he’s sure every dad thought that about their own daughter but he just couldn’t get over how perfect she truly was. 

It’s funny really he’d spent the last eight months since they’d found out Hailey was pregnant worrying, worrying he wouldn’t be good enough, that he wouldn’t or couldn’t be the loving father their baby deserved and no matter how much Hailey had tried to calm his worries, even while fighting her own she never quite managed to rid him of that little voice that said they deserved better. Hailey and their baby deserved more than he could give them.  But now staring down at their daughter all his worries seemed to fade away, the second her cries had filled the delivery room Jay's heart had cracked right open, all the darkness that had taken space over the years seemed so inconsequential now she was here. Everything in his world changed in that split second.

* * *

"It's a girl..."

Looking down at Hailey, her bright blue eyes filling with tears as the midwife placed their baby girl against her bare chest, his hands shaking as he reached out running a hand down the little ones back, feeling the little life for the first time, taking in every feature of her angelic face, tiny hands, the little feet that he’d felt kicking against his palm these last couple of months.

“Oh, she’s beautiful...” Hailey cried, pressing a kiss against her head before the nurse gently began to clean their daughter, whisking her off for a second to weigh her. 

“She is...she really is, you did great Hails,” Jay mutters his eyes following their girl around the room, one hand still gripped in Haileys. Tearing his eyes away from their daughter he finds Hailey already looking up at him, the tears rolling down her face match his as he leans forward, his lips finding hers easily, they're both a mess so caught up in the overwhelming emotions of meeting their daughter. “I love you so much.”

“I love you…” Hailey smiles sighing happily as the nurse returns holding their daughter now wrapped up tightly in a pearly white blanket, Jays still in such a daze he almost doesn’t hear her asking if he wants to hold her. 

“Ready to hold your daughter, dad?”

_Dad...daughter_. Jay nods as he stands up straight from where he’d been leaning against Hailey's bed, carefully untangling himself from where he’d been supporting her. His hands shake as the nurse smiles warmly placing the baby down in his arms. The second she's secure in his arms, all noise and chaos seem to filter out and all he can hear is his heart thumping hard in his chest. The little angel in his arms fussing lightly, her face twisting up as she stares up at him curiously. 

Hailey leans up beside him and he settles back beside her on the bed so she can see easily, watching as she carefully strokes her hand across the baby’s head. 

“Hi Lily, we're your mom and dad...She looks like a Lily right?”

Jay nods, words failing him as he feels the tears splash down against his cheeks. She really did, they’d discussed some possible names but ultimately Hailey decided they’d know when they saw her. Jay had initially been sceptical about their plan, he would’ve preferred to have felt more sure before going in but looking down at Lily now he knew Hailey was right. She always is but he doesn't like to tell her that.

* * *

Hours later and he’s still not managed to take his eyes off Lily as she passed between him and Hailey. The nurses busy themselves around them but Jay can’t seem to look away from Lily and Hailey, the overwhelming love he feels for Hailey as he watches her feed their daughter for the first time is like nothing he’d ever felt, he wasn’t even aware before this moment that it was possible to love someone this deeply. 

Now he’s sat in an old worn leather chair that’s been pushed up to the edge of Hailey’s bed, her soft snores the only sound to be heard. Jay was glad she was finally sleeping, she had had trouble sleeping the last few weeks of her pregnancy and it had been a long wait since her waters had broken to Lily's arrival in the world. He’d understood her desire not to sleep, not to miss a moment, he didn’t want to stop looking at Lily either but the exhaustion had won over and now she was sleeping peacefully beside them. Actually now while Hailey slept Jay could see just how much Lily mirrored her mother as the infant snoozed in his arms, the pretty pink lips, blonde tufts and cute button nose all making her, her mother’s twin. God, he was in so much trouble. 

“Hi, beautiful girl.”

He rocks her gently, feeling her little stomach lift with each breath she takes. 

“Hi…I’m your Daddy.”

A quiet knock at the door tears his gaze from the snoozing infant.

“Hi man...” Will appeared in the doorway, slipping in quietly he made his way over to Jay, pulling along a yellow baby balloon as he did. “Heard we had a new Halstead in the world?”

“Yeah, we do...” Jay smiles as Will settles on the arm of the chair. 

“Hailey asleep?”

“Yeah, she’s exhausted.”

“26 hours of labour will do that.” Will chuckles quietly as he sits beside Jay, peering over his shoulder at the newborn sleeping peacefully in his arms. “Wow...oh thank god she looks like Hailey. I was worried she’d have your ugly mug the poor kid.” He jokes but Jay catches the way his eyes water as he smiles down at her. 

Jay rolls his eyes as Will gives him a watery smile beside him, one hand clasped on his shoulder. He’s glad he’s here, having his own family had put their childhood into perspective for him, he was lucky to have such a close bond with his brother now and he was even more grateful that he could share this moment with him .

“Come on hand her over to Uncle Will.” He whispers and Jay groans as he stands nodding for Will to take his place, ignoring the way his brother scoffs as she sits down holding his arms out muttering how as a doctor he’d held plenty of babies before. 

“Hey, there...wait have you named her?” Will looks up at Jay releasing he has no idea who he’s addressing.

“Lily...Lily Amelia Halstead.” 

“Lily…” Will tests the name out carefully. “You named her after mom?”

“Is that okay?” Jay asks, holding his breath as he crouches down beside the chair never taking his eyes off his daughter. 

“Of course...Mom would’ve loved that, she’d have loved this, god she was kinda made to be a grandma.”

“Yeah, she would’ve been great.” Jay agrees, smiling as little Lily’s lips pucker in her sleep, her face scrunching up. “I can’t explain it, something about becoming a parent I feel like I miss her even more. I miss them both you know? They should be here.” 

Will nods, their parents still a touchy subject after all the time, especially their mother. “I’m sure they are...Hey there Lily I’m your uncle Will, I look like the guy you call dad but better looking okay?”

“Shut up...”

Jay chuckles, as Will begins to rock her slowly. “Dude you’re a dad.” He whispers in disbelief both of them grinning like madmen at the newest addition to the Halstead family.

“Yeah...it’s crazy right.”

Will shakes his head standing slowly as he passes Lily back to Jay, whose arms were already aching with the need to hold her again. “Nah...you’re gonna be great, you’ve looked after me all these years.” Will smiles holding out his finger for Lily to wrap her tiny hands around. “You’re a lucky girl Lily I hope you never forget that.” He gives Lily a little hand squeeze before turning his attention back to Jay. “I better get back to work, I’m technically still on shift but I’ll come back in the morning to see Hailey, I could even bring her some coffee.”

“She’d love that.” Jays nods shifting Lily in his arms so he can wrap an arm around Will in a half hug. “Hey Will..thanks for coming by.”

Will nods, shaking his head at his brother as he heads towards the door. “Jay you’re gonna be great you know that right?”

Jay nods shooting his brother an appreciative smile as he disappears out of sight. Leaving Jay and Lily in their own little bubble. 

* * *

“I know you’re awake,” Jay mutters quietly, narrowing his eyes on Hailey whose soft snores had filtered out a while ago, the corners of his lips twitching up into a smile as he sees her peek and eye open. “You stopped snoring..”

“I don’t snore…” Hailey protests shifting up carefully in the bed, She settles back against the pillows, a huge smile spreading across her face as she catches sight of Jay cradling Lily in his arms. “Now give me my baby.” She mutters holding her arms out expectantly. 

“She’s mine...” he frowns holding Lily a little closer, he’s just playing, well kind of anyway. If there was better sight then the bubba in his arms it was the sight of the woman he loved so dearly holding her. The two most important people in his world all wrapped up together. 

“Oh please I’m the one that had to push all eight pound of her out of my-” 

Jay cuts her off, rolling his eyes at her dramatics as he carefully hands Lily over to her mother. The tiny baby yawned and blinked her eyes open to reveal bright baby blues staring up at her parents. He knew all babies were born with blue eyes but he was secretly hoping they’d stay that way, matching Haileys. 

“Okay...Mommy is a little bossy you know Lil, best you know that now.” Jay teases as Hailey shuffles to one side of the bed motioning for him to join them. Jay wraps an arm around her shoulder, pressing a chaste kiss to the side of her head as he relaxes beside her. 

“Hi, oh god she’s even prettier then I remember. How long was I asleep?” Hailey marvels, cooing over Lily. 

“Like 45 minutes Hails.”

“I can’t believe she’s here...I mean we have a daughter.”

Jay chuckles softly, mesmerized at the sight before him. He felt so many feelings rushing through him at that moment, everything he’d ever done in his life had led him here now to this moment, and he couldn’t help but feel eternally grateful. All the pain, the pain he thought he could never survive had brought him here now. Jay knew he’d live through it all again to be here with Hailey and Lily at this moment. “Hey...thank you.” 

“For what?”

“For everything...for I dunno coming into my life, and staying even when I was an ass, for always choosing me, for our little family.”

Jay's vision blurred just before the first tear tracked its way down his cheek. He leans down carefully brushing his hand across Lily’s cheeks, pressing a gentle kiss to her soft skin. 

“I love our little family...there isn’t anywhere else I’d rather be,” Hailey mutters as she leans in her lips finding home against his, it’s soft and sweet and over way too soon but it's the promise of everything that’s to come. A lifetime of love like this. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I know a lot of people caught on to Jay suggesting he'd thought about being a father and I just wanted to explore it a little from his P.O.V.


End file.
